princess and the musketeer
by deatheater2493
Summary: Natsuki joined the academy to become a musketeer and to serve the royal family. Natsuki, Mai and Nao became famous because of their chivalry and later became the three musketeer. Haruka asked the three to become the personal guard of the princess.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that im creating right now. this is all draft. anyway, im very busy for this past years, months, weeks?hehehe but im trying to write again. unfortunately, i dont know if i can continue my other stories but i will try to update them.

and again, i dont own mai hime, mai otome,

PS.  
beware of my grammar. thank you. :)

Summary:

Shizuru was injured when bandits tried to abduct her. Natsuki found her in the forest and tend her wounds. Later, Shizuru was found by her knights and brought back to her castle. Natsuki decided to join the musketeer for the princess, Shizuru. Later, Natsuki met Mai and Nao. The three became famous and was named the three musketeers. Haruka, asked them to be the personal bodyguard of the princess, which the three gladly accepted. Natsuki was elated because ever since the knight took Shizuru, she was doing everything for her to see once again the princess. Shizuru was shocked when the three famous musketeer presented to her and saw the young lady who helped her. She did not know that she will see her again.

Lutesia

1.

On the last day of the month of March, in the year of 1600, panic that was spread in the Zipang country was diminished. Slowly, peace returned in every home. Siege that was took place in the country momentarily forgotten. Some family went back to their homes but not in the castle. The king and queen of Zipang kingdom died in the great war. They died in honor. They were the sacrifice leader that leads for signing the contract for stopping the war. Zipang, was once a great country that was in the middle of the continent now a ghost town for most of its place. War took place mostly in the Zipang between allied and axis nations and people suffered because of hunger in power.

Silver stood in the hill, holding the tilt of his sword, with him a good looking brown haired man stood beside him.

"My king, do you see these ruins? Do you think the cause we fight for is worth it?" said the man wearing a mantle which in the middle of it adorned by a red eyes snake curled in the red cross.

"Silver, you are a great warrior with a great wisdom. You know for yourself this war is definitely worth it. We might be gone in this era but our descendants will continue to maintain what we achieve right now. It is our responsibility for the next generation to continue what we are fighting for." The man with a crown said to his companion.

"Loyalty, honesty and for the kingdom." Silver looked to his king with pure adoration shown in his eyes. The king smiled in return. After the moment of silent thankfulness, the king looked far away where the ruins of zipang lain. He is sure that after this day, this city will be lost with the memories of many knights fought with.

* * *

1650

"Your highness, the queen bears you a beautiful daughter," a man with a stoic face whispered to the king who is looking worried at the middle of receiving room in the palace.

"Is my wife okay?" the king asked immediately after hearing the news from his butler.

"Yes your highness. The queen is resting at the royal room. The baby is also well, your highness."

With a curt, the butler and the servant waiting scurried away and the king hurriedly went to her wife. He journeyed the long corridor to their room where his wife is waiting for him. He was worried to death for almost eight hours while her wife is in labor. He can't concentrate in palace court so declared to his subordinates be dismiss.

The king saw his wife in the middle of their bed. She was sleeping peacefully. The king silently cried inside when he realized that his wife is really well. After being married to her for five years, he is contented even though he is always busy with his job as a king. But Shizune understand the situation. With the circumstances like being a king, Majo always escaping his responsibility in the past but when he met Shizune, he transformed into a good king. Shizune helped him a lot to be a good leader.

"My dear wife, you scared me to death." Majo cried when his wife slowly opened her eyes.

"My king, have you seen her?" Shizune asked.

The king shook his head and went near to his wife. He holds her hand and placed it in his heart. "They said that she got my eyes, my wife."

"Yes indeed. What would be her name my king?"

"She would be Princess Shizuru. I know she will inherit the wisdom of the Fujino's and the beauty of the Viola."

* * *

1653

"You my child, even though you are a girl, I know you will carry the strength that our ancestors carry. It will not stop in you my child Natsuki. You will become a great leader, I can feel it in my bones," cried the Duke of Kruger.

"Hush, my lord. Natsuki is still a baby. You can't possibly tell her what she would be. Let her decided on her own what she wants in the future. Besides, I want her to be a proper lady not a barbaric." Saeko said sweetly to her husband.

"hehe. I was just delivering a speech which my ancestors always do when a child is born in Kruger mansion." Hiu said.

"I hope I can see now the future that held to Natsuki."

* * *

1671

"Do you think the princess will show herself today?" An old lady whispered to another lady besides with her. "I don't know. Maybe she will. This is her sister birthday."

A ball was thrown in the summer palace of the royal family in the city of Cresade. The royal blood and important people of the Garderobe attended the birthday celebration of the youngest daughter of the Royal family. Many people were present and some are there to parade their old ancestor's pride. This is the gathering for the people to show off their new riches found in the west or new technology they discovered.

But in every ball thrown, the favorite topic for the whisperer can't be mention. In every tongue, a name will always be heard.

Silence hung in every place in the court ball when the princess name was announced.

"Princes Alyssa Fujino, daughter of King Majo and Queen Shizune of Garderobe Kingdom, Duchess of Cresade, Countess of Almino." The butler announced. Young men and bachelor gaped at the princess descending in the stairs. Every people watching the princess have a look of adoration in their eyes.

"Allow me princess," a young and a bold man dared to step forward and presented his arms to escort the princess.

"I decline your offer," the princess replied curtly and turned her back to him and was looking for someone.

"I think that was very rude, your highness," said a serious and beautiful lady with a pink hair to the princess.

The princess slightly alarm when she heard the voice which she was waiting to hear for a week now.

"Miyu, I haven't seen you for a week and you dare to talk to me like that," the princess said in a hush voice.

"You know that I'm only kidding your highness," Miyu replied seriously.

Alyssa smiled inwardly. She knows that Miyu not always displaying her emotion but to her, she knows every movement of Miyu's facial expression. And that time she knows that Miyu is only making fun at her.

"Where have you been, Miyu?" Alyssa asked. She was wandering what happened to the girl because Miyu always tells her where she's going. But this time, Miyu just disappear and haven't heard a word from her for a week.

"Forgive me, your highness. I have something to do which is very urgent. I haven't given a time to bid farewell." Miyu bowed her head while she was explaining to the young princess. People in the Garderobe can't understand why Miyu, a princess in the Artai country is always besides with the princess. Some say Miyu is betraying her country but in the eyes of the two kingdoms it is the stability why the two powerful countries still in contact and remained in good terms. But these past few years, the foundation of the two allies was being shaken. There was disagreement between the two leaders. But the friendship of Alyssa and Miyu makes the allies continued. But they know that any days from now, someone from the two parties will disband it.

"Miyu, have you seen my sister? She promised me that she will be here." Alyssa asked the older girl with a hopeful look.

Miyu nodded. She glanced at the direction of the patio. In there, a lady with a brunette hair, with a gown embodied the dresser. The lady in question was standing in the patio holding a wine glass. Someone noticed the lady was there and whispered the news nearby.

Excitement rose in the ballroom when news reached them. Everyone who heard and saw what is happening look at the patio. Some are looking with admiration and some are with contempt.

"Princess, do you think you should join them inside? Your sister might look for you right now." A young handsome man appeared at the lady's side.

"I'm still waiting for the president of the Aries to arrive. Besides, I'm still giving them time to gossip about me." Shizuru replied. She drinks her wine and looked at her companion that night. She admired inwardly when she saw Reito walked in at her place. She, the oldest daughter of the royal family, known as Princess Shizuru, grace amethyst, was silently watching the crowd in the patio.

"I don't think they will stop talking about you. Personally, they will talk more when you get inside." Reito commented while watching the people discreetly looking at them.

"In that case, let them talk more." Shizuru said in a monotone voice with a far away looked in her eyes.

Before Reito can say more, a loud booming voice broke the silence between the two.

"Princess bubuzuke, Yukino is looking for you And what are you doing here?" Haruka said.

"Haruka, what are you doing here? You should guard our important guest tonight," Shizuru replied with sweet smile adorning her face.

"It's okay, your royal highness. I just want to see you and have a little chat before the night ends," timid voice echoed.

"Don't be shy president. I hope our elite knight making your visit here interesting?" Shizuru asked politely.

Yukino Chrysant looked at the princess. She is not complaining with the very well-known princess in the continent of Lutesia. Ever since she ascends being the president of Aries, Lady Haruka was always being assigned with her every time she visits the Garderobe. Sometimes, Lady Haruka was always sent to Aries for helping their country in secret investigation involving the world wide incident and or giving gifts to her. These were happening for almost six years now.

"As always, princess Shizuru. Lady Haruka is being gallant for this night." Yukino smiled at the princess. In return Shizuru bowed her head.

"Lady Haruka, thank you for being a good service to our important visitor." Shizuru said.

Haruka Armitage, with pride and honor gave courtesy to the respected princess of the kingdom. Haruka, the second in command of the Order of Fuuka is loyal with the family.. She served with all her heart to the royal family even her life may cost it. Shizuru acknowledge her for not a loyal knight is bowing at her but because it is Haruka.

Haruka is Shizuru's friend since she was five. They were both raised in the castle because the Armitage family disowned Haruka for being born as a girl. The queen opened her castle for Haruka and she grew living with them.

Haruka entered the knighthood when she was fourteen years old. The king doesn't like the idea but Haruka insisted because it was her dream to protect the royal family. She felt indebted to them so she insisted and the king understands her.

Haruka joined the knighthood without bearing the name of Haruka Armitage but Haruka Suzushiro. She worked diligently being knighted without the helped of her friend's family. She did not receive special treatment but work being number one in their class. But after a year, Shizuru joined the knighthood with a disguise as Shizuru Viola.

Haruka seems reluctant with Shizuru being there but in the end, she accepted that the princess being inside the knighthood academy. Haruka knows that it was Shizuru's wish to become normal person.

They know that they will protect each other even though they were always arguing and bickering.

"President Yukino, do you think that you may able to extend your visit here in our country?" Shizuru asked.

"I don't know. I should consult my secretary. But I don't think it's possible at this moment. And besides, I still need to talk with the queen of Windbloom." Yukino answered after recalling what she needed to do.

"Yes, I guess so. My family also needs to go there. Perhaps we will see you there. The burial of the king will take place this Friday. There are lots of delegates coming; maybe we can send Lady Haruka ahead. What do you think president?" Shizuru eyed the young president with caution.

"If Order of Fuuka permits Lady Haruka to accompany us, then there is no problem with me. It's our pleasure to have her as a companion," answered by Yukino. "And if it's alright with Lady Haruka, of course."

"President, it's my greatest pleasure to serve even for a moment to the great president arises in this century." Haruka said. "And besides, going to the neighboring country is always a pleasant journey for me."

Reito was going to comment when they were interrupted by the youngest daughter and princess of Garderobe.

"Excuse my intrusion, but greetings to the president of Aries, Princess Shizuru, Duke of Kanzaki and Lady Haruka," Alyssa said slightly bowing her head.

The people in the patio bowed in response to the youngest princess of Garderobe. Shizuru approached her sister and gave her a hug and a peck to Alyssa's cheek.

"Mou, Shizuru why you are hiding here? You did not even approach me," Alyssa said playfully to her older sister. She knows that her sister if given a chance will not face the guest who wants to have a look at the grace amethyst.

"Alyssa, dear. Miyu gallantly rescued you. So I think you might not need me earlier." Shizuru smiled to her sister. The people surrounding them were smiling while watching the interaction of the two siblings. "I think our responsibility is needed right now. Alyssa, you as being the center of the attraction right now is needed to perform your duty. I'm hoping Miyu, you will accompany her?" Shizuru asked directly the stoic lady.

Miyu bowed in answer. Shizuru is not one of the people who doubt Miyu. The King himself is a bit hesitant between the closeness of the princess of Artai and the youngest princess of Garderobe. In this era, Garderobe become strong kingdom after the dark era. Through the years, Garderobe invested in economy and in military. But not like the Artai who gathered a heavy army and fortified kingdom. Leaders in Lutesia questioned the purpose of Artai but they did not listened to them. They continue to gather army and make nemesis because of it. Some leaders tried the united to conduct investigation in the Artai but the country did not agree with the United resolution.

Artai argued that they don't have basis why the United need to send investigator. With this decision, some leader was determined to isolate Artai economically. They are afraid that the Dark Era or the Great War will repeat itself. Some think that Artai will revenge for their defeat in the great war. But the country like Garderobe or Windbloom is not giving in with the other countries to strip of the Artai for their rights.

But King Majo is personally hesitant with the things going on inside the Artai. Five years ago, the Artai declared in the United meeting that Artai will be no longer have free access to other countries. With this declaration, tension was built.

Artai still attending the United meeting but with King Leon, king of Artai, declaration, a psyche war was launched between the leaders. Without knowing, Artai become a powerful country despite of their economics being down. In military aspect, they are superb.

"Always Princess Shizuru." Miyu said. Alyssa grab Miyu's hand and the duo went back to the ball.

"I believe in Miyu even though its hard to see it right now. I believe it has a purpose." Yukino remarked.

"Yes, I agree with you Madam President. But I do hope that everyone thinks like that." Reito replied.

Shizuru nodded. She agreed with Reito. But for now they are watching and waiting what would be the next step for them.

-  
A tall dark man was walking along the street and the bystander was gawking at him. The man understood this occurrence because they never see in a normal day a man wearing the mantle of Knight Grand Cross. A badge suspended in a ribbon wore in the sash indicates that it was certainly a member of the Garderobe Militia.

The man feels like a prince walking with his subordinates in the public. He just wishes that it was true. He is the very example of a poor knight that was only given by chance of the Duke of Wellington. Duke Arman of Wellington saw something in him, Mitsui Katsuro, whom no one has ever seen. It is the loyalty and bravery that exude in him.

Mitsui promised to serve the Duke and become a full pledge knight. After fifteen years in the service, the King acknowledges Mitsui's accomplishment. With the honor given to Mistui, the Wellington's estate gained another exposure. Duke Arman personally held a ball for Mitsui and honor, with the King's approval, land within the Wellington estate, Arlengton, was given to Mitsui to manage. Mitsui was not only knighted but become Baron Mitsui Arlengton.

Mitsui's reminisce was disrupted when he saw the ruckus near the public market. And he can see very clearly a lady pinning a very big man on the ground. He approached the scene and immediately silence befalls the bystander.

"Young man, call the soldier patrolling in the gate." Mitsui ordered to the young boy watching the scenes.

The young lady heard the given ordered and looked at the man's direction.

"Before everything else, may ask the lady's name?" He asked.

"My name is Natsuki Kuga." The lady answered. "And may I know who are you?"

Mitsui was astonished to learn that this young lady doesn't know who she is talking with. Maybe Natsuki knows he is a military personnel, but the badge, the insignia and the coat of arms of the king doesn't recognized by the lady.

"I am Baron Mitsui Arlengton, Knight Grand Cross of Garderobe Militia. Now tell me what happened in here?" He asked with authority.

Mitsui watched how annoyed Natsuki while stating her story. He watched the different expression presented in the lady's face. He observed that even though Natsuki seems brusque but a finesse is present and with grace. He believes that he found another gem to add in his collection.

The soldier arrived and Mitsui explained the details that Natsuki explained to him. The soldier arrested the man and went on the headquarters.

"Miss Natsuki, may I ask where are you heading off?" Mitsui asked when he saw the lady was walking away already.

"I have an errand to fulfill sir." Natsuki said with annoyance HeHHewaHein her voice.

"Is that an urgent errand?" He asked calmly.

"Yes it is. So excuse me for being rude but I need to go now." She said with finality and turned her back to Mitsui.

_Such a lone wolf_. Mitsui thought as she watched the figure disappearing in his sight.


	2. Musketeer

Musketeer.

Natsuki was riding to her horse for days now. She was exhausted but she endured it all because of her dream and her father dream for her.

She set out away from their estate when Duke Hiu talked to her about her destiny which is to serve the royal family. His father told her to seek her destiny and if a year past and she still confuse, she can go home find a husband or wife and become a duchess of Krueger.

But the real reason is, Natsuki want to protect the princess of the royal family. She was five years old when she met the princess. In reality, she can't remember the face of that princess. She just know that it's the princess she met in the forest.

So she packed her things and went to the capital. Her mother, Duchess Saeko did not stop her because she knows Natsuki will always find a way to fulfill her ultimate dream. Since Natsuki was born, she was always told to serve the royal family. But in Natsuki's way, serving the royal family is by becoming a knight. She told her father and Duke Hiu just laughed at it but years gone by Natsuki were not swayed in her declaration of becoming a knight. So the Duke can't persuade her to look for another career.

When Natsuki heard the booming voice, she saw the mantle that she dreamt of wearing. She wants to become an officer in the Garderobe Militia. Duke Hiu wasnt suffesful to all the knights he sponsored to become officers. Natsuki thought that she might be the first knight that will ascend to the castle.

Natsuki was more determine to become a knight. She went her way to the headquarters of militia in the capital of Garderobe, Kyoto. She believed that she can survive any training because her father trained her hard. And Duke Hiu hired personal trainer for her and Nina, her sister.

The man she asked in the market told her that headquarters is near. She will see it after passing the cathedral. Well, she already passed the cathedral and she was getting annoyed when she can't still see the headquarters.

She doesn't have time to be amazed at the capital city. Yes, it was a bit different with their estate. It is much more modern compared to Krueger. It was more urban. But she believed that Krueger is more peaceful than this wild city.

Finally, at the end of the long wide road she reached the signboard that read Kyoto Headquarters: Militia. A soldier patrolling the gate reached her and inquired her.

"I am looking for Baron Hibiki Merlope. I have an invitation to see him." Natsuki announced with confidence to the young soldier.

The soldier inspected the envelope with the seal of Duke of Krueger and let her pass. Natsuki observed her surrounding when she reached the inside of the big gate.

She saw camps and narrow buildings everywhere. And lots of soldiers were training. She followed the direction pointed by the soldier and went to the office of Baron Hibiki.

Before she went inside the office, she asked herself if this is the right thing to do. Natsuki believes that she have a purpose or maybe because of her father story about their grandfather's heroic did.

_Well this is not the place to reminisce with it_. Natsuki thought.

Baron Hibiki is a heavy built man. She was disappointed to see an appearance like that. It is a disgrace to the militia but she can't complain right now because that man is a Commander under the Garderobe Militia.

"Natsuki Kuga. Hmmm. Duke Krueger sent you here to be trained. Hmmm. If someone powerful and noble person sent you here then I guess I don't have the reason to turn you down." He said after reading the letter.

Natsuki scoffed. Of course no one can oppose her father maybe the king himself but she knows his father reputation in the House of Lords. Duke Hiu was an adviser to the King. But with his father service to the kingdom, Natsuki was almost kept secret in the public. She seldom attends ball because she hate that kind of thing.

"Report to the Academy tomorrow morning and present this letter. Dismiss." Baron Hibiki handed her the envelope bearing the seal of the militia to Natsuki. When Natsuki accepted it she knows that she is bounded to become knight.

Maria accepted the envelope and observed the young lady in her office. She knows that one of these days she will see a descendant of Krueger in her office. And she just can't believe that a lady was presented to her. Krueger produces a lot of powerful knights like the lord himself but this is the first time that the Duke sent out a lady and it's his own daughter nonetheless.

"I think your father intended you to join the militia but Baron Hibiki might seem misunderstood it. But I believe you will have future here than with those militia."

Natsuki was confused. "Isn't this the training ground for the militia?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes this is the training ground but not for the militia. This is an academy to become knight not under the Garderobe but under the Order of Fuuka." Maria explained.

"But my father told me to go to Baron Hibiki." Natsuki insisted.

"Young lady, you don't understand. Baron Hibiki is not very fond with woman. All woman applicants want to join the militia were always sent in here." Maria said with disgust in her voice.

"But what academy is this?" Natsuki asked.

"This is the Fuuka Academy where we raise a graceful knight to fight for the kingdom."

Natsuki was silenced when she heard it. This is not according to her plan.

"But the militia is the one fighting for the kingdom, isn't it?" Natsuki asked.

"Militia is for the defense of this kingdom. It is to protect the weak, defenseless, and helpless and fight the general welfare of all, whilst Order of Fuuka is created to train people in their specified talent or mastered skill and teach them more skills that will help them improve, invincible in battle. The order does espionage, stop revolution, mediator for some countries with conflict and such things. It is like the same of militia but in different aspect."

"But I haven't heard of it." Natsuki exclaimed.

"The order doesn't publicize their accomplishment. It is kept secret but in public eyes, the order of fuuka is the embassy to the members of United Countries of Letusia. A political figures in the House of Lords. A diplomat in some countries, head of estate in the kingdom. A peacemaker to the rebellions. And of course a princess." Maria explained diligently to Natsuki.

Maria can see that Natsuki is trying very hard to understand everything but she guess she needs to see the actual training and duties of the order.

"You mean, the Princess?" Natsuki blurted out when she heard the princess.

"Come Lady Natsuki and let me show you the grounds of Fuuka." Maria said while ignoring Natsuki's last comment.

"Excuse me Lady Maria, you don't have to address me in such way," Natsuki said agrresively.

"We are trained to uphold the culture of Garderobe, study the ethical composition of our society. You are the daughter of Duke Hiu of Krueger estate, the former Grand Master of militia. A honorable salutation is needed to your ladyship." Maria said in monotonous voice. Natsuki Kuga is puzzling her.

"I just don't want to carry my father name. I want to start from the beginning, if I may," Natsuki explained in her small voice. She looked like a wounded animal standing there in the center of register office of the Fuuka.

"Then I guess the proper introduction is needed. I am Knight Maria Graceburt, the registrar of Order Fuuka."

"Natsuki Kuga," Natsuki curtly replied.

"I don't think that changing your last name will hide your true identity, Natsuki Kuga. You have the same features of your mother, Duchess Saeko."

Natsuki sulked further. Lady Maria doesn't need to say it loud. Even her father told her the same thing. Duchess Saeko is much known because of her achievements in the past.

-  
Maria and Natsuki went outside of the two story building of Fuuka Academy when Natsuki saw women walking to their way. They wore the same uniform with the militia but in different color.

Natsuki can see clearly the white long sleeved shirt with a lace collar and sleeves. A tabard was atop with the shirt. The tabard is blue cotton velvet top fully lined with a matching satin. The front and sides are emblazoned with a snake coil in the red cross. The tabard edges are finished with matching silver trim. The trouser are white with blue strip on the side. They also wore a black boots.

Natsuki silently admit that it is cooler than the militia.

Natsuki observed when they passed the women and stopped whatever they are doing and remained bowed until they pass thru. It seems that the Fuuka is training them seriously.

Natsuki got curious when she saw ahead a group of girls gawking at something but it seems that she would also gawk when uniformed officers are arriving at the grounds of Fuuka.

Natsuki can't take her eyes at the woman walking directly towards them.

The woman walks with grace and authority. A smile was adorning her pretty face. It seems that this woman is an official because she wore a different uniform. The mantle she was wearing end in trains. Natsuki saw in the lady's left shoulder sewn a insignia she saw earlier. The snake coiled in a red cross but it was different. There was a wolf in the background of it. And she wore in her neck the badge of the Garderobe Kingdom.

Natsuki was mesmerized. The woman in front of her looks very cool. Her beauty glimmers with her wearing that uniform. And she feels that she have met that woman somewhere. She was receiving a familiar aura from her.

It was too late when Natsuki realized that everyone bowed down to the new arrival. Before she can comprehend what's happening, a beautiful voice broke her reverie.

"Lady Maria, i do believe that the messenger already arrive in Fuuka, am I correct?"

"Yes, Chancellor." Maria replied. The woman whom Maria was addressing waved her hand indicating them to at ease.

"Before everything else Lady Maria, is this a new musketeer? Is she a citizen of Garderobe?" The woman besides with the Chancellor asked.

"Lady Yohko, she is new in here. And I believe she is citizen here. Baron Hibiki sent her here." Maria answered.

The woman named Yohko looked at Natsuki and examined her closely.

"Hmm… Such a rebellious child. Look at her princess. She looked like she's ready to duel us." Yohko laughed heartily when Natsuki stepped back and give her a death glare.

"Ara ara, Dr Yohko. This feisty child is needed to teach some lesson in etiquette." The chancellor whom Natsuki admiring earlier spoke.

"Excuse the insolence of this young lady. If you'll excuse me, we need to finish the tour and I will meet you in the meeting room." Maria said. She curtsy to the brown hair woman and motion to Natsuki to do the same.

Natsuki did the same thing even though she was confused. She followed Maria to the grounds of Fuuka and never listens to the old woman rattling ahead because her mind was already preoccupied by the chancellor.

"Accepting musketeer in the middle of the year is impossible, especially if a musketeer is weak and not able to comprehend the situation and training given," Maria explained to Natsuki who seems deeply in thought.

"I think, I will try to become knight in this academy, Lady Maria," Natsuki said at last. Its hard for her to say it but there is something that pulling her to join this academy. And she is denying to herself that it's not because of a certain browned hair girl who is the chancellor of the academy.

"Im glad you decided to join us Natsuki Kuga. The one who created this order is a strong believer of the band that was created by your ancestor and the king's ancestor. If Duke of Viola learned that a Krueger joined the Order, he will be glad. Or I might say, extremely happy."

"Lady Maria, if possible, will you keep it as a secret, me as being a Krueger? I wouldn't like to tarnish the Krueger name. I want to start from the scratch if its possible," Natsuki said seriously.

Maria watched carefully the woman in front of her. Every person who comes at her to join the academy, she scrutinized all of them. She doesnt want to create a powerful knight that will bring the fall down of the kingdom. And this woman exude of honesty and determination. But she cant fathom why start from the knighthood when her family can buy her to the lords of houses.

"I think Natsuki Kuga, a bright future held for you."

–-

After the paper's was processed and signed by the chancellor, Natsuki Kuga is now the newest member of the Fuuka Academy.

She was given a day off before she goes to proper training and teaching. And an exam will held for her to determine which year she will be admitted.

"Hmmm, it is written here that my room is in Rebels House. What the hell? Why im in the rebel's house?" Natsuki asked loudly. She was in the hallway alone, inside the Musketeer Building.

Natsuki walked brusquely towards the door of Rebel's House. Opened it wildly and stepped inside.

The people inside the common room of Rebel's house stopped whatever they were doing and silence hung inside. Eyes bore directly towards the new comer.

"It seems the new comer has arrived. Lady Maria surely added a new rebel," said by a woman in complete uniform of the musketeer. The woman who have short black hair produced a blue rose instantly. "This rose is for the new beautiful lady."

"Oh Chie! Stop that. You must show the proper way of welcoming a new recruit and future comrade." Before the busty red hair woman can further go nearer to Natsuki, antoher red hair woman beat her.

"So, what's up with you? Entering in the academy in the middle of term, are you nuts? Or plainly stupid?"

"Ok stop that Nao, its not your business why she joined us during this time. By the way, I am Mai Tokiha Graceburt. And I present to you, Sir Chie Hallard, Musketeer of order of fuuka." Natsuki bowed her head in recognition of the knight presented to her. Chie, the one who is holding a blue rose bowed in response with Natsuki.

"This is Lady Nao Zhang of Juliet," Mai said. Natsuki who is having a hard time to give curtsy with Nao because of the early comments but ethics won.

Nao returned the curtsy with smirk on her face.

"I am Natsuki Kuga."


End file.
